clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pookiefan/CP Pookie Series: Nightfall: Chapter 1: The Race
The cool breeze whips through Jenna's tangled waves. She looks so much younger: her eyes are brighter, her hair is lighter. She is still a pookie. With a sigh, she closes her eyes, taking in the sound of each bird's last song of the day. A smile grows on her beak, with hints of terror here and there, but bravery at the same time. It's then that she truly realizes exactly what she has to do. She knows that, someday, she will regret it. But she has to do it anyway. She opens her eyes and turns, looking down at the cliff, at the stairs that descend into the unknown. Then she looks back at John, at the crowd. Examining everyone's face, she remembers that she is not the only pookie that has been forced to leave, been exiled. Other families stand there, too, expressions filled with dread. She wonders if what she will encounter could ever be as horrible as seeing her loved ones like this. The three other pookies stand in a line behind her, breathing the fall air in fast, shallow breaths, unable to calm themselves down. Jenna felt blessed that she had no fear at all. "Say your goodbyes. You will go at nightfall, so you have about a half an hour, give or take." says a tall navy blue penguin in a black suit coldly, before walking to stand by the forest to give them some privacy. The pookies all make their way toward their parents. First, Jenna speaks to her duh duh. He picks her up and throws and catches her. "Little one, I'm going to miss you. Do you're very best. I know you'll make it. Maybe someday you'll even be able to sneak back through the Gates..." He speaks with full confidence in his voice, a sound Jenna knows no one else is getting from their family. Then, Jenna looks up at her mumu, who is crying. "Jenna... why did you have to do this? You should never have challenged the government... You know how dangerous the Race is. You have to do everything you can ''to survive." Then, Jenna's mom and dad walk a few yards away and to give John his chance to talk to Jenna. . John shakes his head and looks at her. "Woo didn't have to do this for meh, Jenna. I know I should be the one going..." John whispers, on the verge of tears. "Woo are the best friend I've ever had. Make it through and come back..." Then with a weak smile: "dat's an order!" The navy blue penguin comes back, closing the entrance gate behind him, but now he's holding a little pookie. She seems to be fighting him with pure rage. "Let me go!" she yells over his shoulder, flippers flailing. He carries her to the edge of the stairway going into the cliff and sets her down. She can't get out anyway; the gate is closed. Still, the girl doesn't seem to care. With all her might she runs toward the gate and pushes on the opening, so quickly that Jenna can't even catch a glimpse of her face. "Let me out! Let me out!" She fights it for about ten minutes, and the penguin waits for her to run out of energy before flashing an irritated smile at the crowd and speaking. "It's time for the pookies to go." As if on cue, an old penguin with a long, white beard wearing a blue Government shirt starts dragging a long, thin wall between the families and navy blue penguin and the exiles. Most of the pookies don't fight it; they know it's worthless. The little girl at the entrance gate is carried over by another penguin in a blue Government shirt and set down just as the gate snaps shut. Jenna's heart is pricked with the horrible feeling of being imprisoned. "No!" cries the girl the navy blue penguin carried in. Then she turns around, and Jenna can't believe her eyes. It's a girl whose wanted posters have been all over town for months, because she tried to start a rebellion in her day care. It looks like they've found her. "Maisie Emmett?" Jenna's eyes are wide, her jaw dropped. Maisie looks at her with hurt eyes. "What do woo want?" she says with a sniffle. "''How ''did woo wide for so long?" Jenna can hardly believe it. "The Government is everywhere! And woo are only thwee!" Another one of the pookies grimaces. "Who cares? Wook where we are! Maisie, stop with ''self ''pity! We are here, too. Woo, what is wour name?" she points at the pookie standing to her left. He has short brown hair and wears the same green Government shirt we all do. "James." The boy speaks so quietly that Jenna has to strain to hear him. The pookie that asked him his name nods. "Speak up next time. I'm Cassidy. I wanna see everyone pitching in through this, or we'll never get through it." "Who made woo leader?" asks a pookie that hasn't spoken yet, frowning at Cassidy. She looks like she may be the oldest, probably six or seven years old. "For pete's sake, girl, just say woo name!" Cassidy says, putting her flippers on her hips. "Whatever," says the girl, playing with her ladybug antennae. "I'm Stacey." She practically spits out the words. "And last but not least, wittle miss Curiosity over dere," Cassidy glances at Jenna, her words soaked in irritation. Jenna wonders why she has such a problem with her, but she complies with her wish. "Meh Jenna." "Before anyone starts coming up with a plan, I want to tell woo something," says Maisie. "I never got to answer Jenna's question, so," she pauses, shooting a glare at Cassidy, "I wanna twalk." "Fine!" yells Cassidy. "But hurry it up already! We have two weeks to get through the race before they close the walls on the other side. Not that it matters, because, once we're through, we have pretty much no where to go anyway; it just leads to the ocean, but I want to live..." "Dat's where woo are wrong, Cassidy!" A hopeful smile flourishes on Maisie's face. "There's a place dat penguins can go, where dere is no government like ours! It's weally pretty there, and everyone's nice. "It's called Club Penguin." '''A Note from Pookiefan: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter of Nightfall. Please leave a comment, rating it on a scale of 1-10, 1 being horrible, 10 being perfect. This will not connect entirely to the prologue until the epilogue, when we go back to what was happening in the epilogue. Thanks for any ratings, and for reading! :) Also, if you guys want to help with this somehow, or want to give ideas, I'm open to that, as long as you know I might use them. Thanks again! ~Pookiefan~' Category:Blog posts